Pourquoi ?
by chonaku
Summary: Tout commence lorsque Orochimaru tombe malade. Personne ne sait quand et comment cela finira. Recueil de petites histoires.
1. Pourquoi ne me lâches tu pas ?

**Source** : Naruto

**Genre** : Général

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas et heureusement pour certains (a prendre dans les deux sens). Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Lâche-moi idiot ! »

« Alors laisse-moi mesurer ta température !»

« Pour la millième fois, je _ne_ suis _pas_ malade. »

« Si t'était clean alors tu te serai pas évanoui en pleine rue, je n'aurai pas eu à te porter jusqu'à chez moi et j'aurai déjà été mis par terre pour le fait de pas de lâcher et regarde toi, tu es plus pâle que d'habitude ! Chose, soit dit en passant, que je n'aurai pas cru possible. »

« … »

Alors le brun accepta, à contrecœur, de prendre le thermomètre dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres tremblaient ainsi que ses épaules et ses mains. Son coéquipier avait raison son teint blafard laissait voir quelques veines bleus, lui donnant un aspect presque fantomatique. Ses yeux froids étaient ternes. Orochimaru était en état de faiblesse et refusait de le voir.

Bip

« Alors voyons voir…40° ! Et tu me dis que tu n'es pas malade !... »

« R….recule … »

« Bon maintenant il faut aller voir un médecin car, tu vois, c'est ce que font les gens normaux quand ils sont mal…. »

« S'pèce de pervers décérébré, je t'ai dit de reculer…! »

Et ce que le brun avait pressentit arriva, tout les repas qu'il avait avalés depuis 24 h étaient sortit brutalement de sa bouche pour aller envahir le fauteuil et le plancher de son « sauveur ». Celui-ci évita avec peine le grand reflux du serpent.

« Ben dis donc, je savais pas que t'était malade à ce point »

Le brun voulu répliquer mais il eut jusque le temps de murmurer un mot incompréhensif avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était sur un lit dans une chambre mal rangée. Et l'autre le veillait.

« Ha, enfin réveillé. »

« … »

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »

« Si on compte pas les cinq minutes pour te hisser dans mon lit hum….pas plus d'une heure. »

Silence.

« Maintenant, Orochimaru, repose-toi au lieu de jouer les durs, sale frimeur ! »

« …Depuis ce temps, ton salon doit être propre. »

« Bah, tu vois, entre veiller quelqu'un et nettoyer, disons que j'ai ma préférence surtout quand il s'agit d'un de mes amis. »

« Jiraiya… »

« Oui, je sais, je suis trop gentil, trop beau, trop fort, ça fait partis de mon charme tu sais. »

« Pourquoi ne me lâche tu pas ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Abruti. »

« Toi même. Bon disons que malgré ta froideur, ton égocentrisme, ta folie pure, ton sadisme et ta tendance au sadomasochisme, tu es mon ami. Pour ne pas dire le meilleur, et moi mes amis je ne les lâche pas, surtout quand ils ont besoin d'aide et qu'ils ne le voient pas. »

Il tourna le dos au malade et dit :

« Bon bah, il y la mission nettoyage qui m'attend »

« Attends. »

Il s'arrêta, court silence vite rompu.

« Merci…d'être aussi lourd et collant. »

Sourire du futur super pervers.

« De rien, mon serpent malade. »

« Dès que je sors, je te tue, compris ? » Crut bon de préciser Orochimaru.

« Même pô cap. » Fanfaronna Jiraiya en sortant en courant de la chambre. Bien qu'il ne le vit pas, Orochimaru était persuadé que l'autre souriait. C'était énervant, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Petite histoire qui trottait dans mon cerveau depuis une discussion avec une amie sur ces deux là et pourquoi Jiraiya n'a pas voulu être Hokage. Sinon j'espère que ça vous à plu.


	2. Pourquoi m'attends tu ?

**Présentation**** :** petite histoire

**Genre**** :** général

**Source**** : **Naruto

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas et heureusement pour certains (a prendre dans les deux sens) bon, bonne lecture.

**Note**** : **Les '' indiquent les pensées des personnages. Une ligne indique un changement de point de vue/paragraphes/ personnages

Il n'y a pas de couple dans ce ficcet, pas d'ambiguïté, rien. Tout comme dans l'autre histoire, les relations entre personnages sont amicales, rivales, mais pas amoureuses. Je fais référence à une de mes histoires d'ailleurs, c'est un clin d'œil pour tous ceux qui lisent Obstination et déchéance . Je signale aussi une différence d'écriture entre les deux « chapitres », dû à leurs dates de parutions assez éloignés, sans doute.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Comme à chaque fois, on l'avait placé dans une équipe de son niveau, et qui faisait à peu prés le double de son âge. Encore une fois, c'était une mission d'assassinat. Non de celle où l'on tue l'ennemi qui nous menace, mais plutôt, où l'on se terre, bondit, tue, sans poser de question, en silence, et en vitesse. Entre ce genre de missions, et le champ de bataille, il ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de personne qu'il avait tué. Sans doute plus de dix, plus de cent, moins de milles. Il en était sûr.

Il était le plus jeune prodige de Konoha, bien avant Kakashi, bien avant Itachi, et bien avant Sasuke. A six ans, il était genin, du jamais vu, puisqu'il n'était d'un enfant adopté, un de ceux que l'on ramasse par pitié sur le champ de bataille. Un peu comme Kabuto, plus tard. Une arme ramassée au hasard, voila comment certains le voyaient.

Il s'infiltra, bougeât dans le noir, attendit le signal, marcha lentement, doucement, et, grâce à une cordelette, étrangla le seigneur qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la lumière, et encore moins les femmes de plaisirs qu'il payait avec l'argent qui aurait dû appartenir au village, le servir, lui, et non ses fantasmes. Il attendit dix secondes, puis, s'étonna que cela fût aussi facile. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri le fasse sursauter. L'alarme.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'enfuir de la chambre, que déjà, deux samouraïs, leurs sabres en l'air l'injuriaient, le menaçaient, le maudissaient. Il fronça les sourcils. Les samouraïs étaient presque aussi lourds que son équipier, celui qui souriait tout le temps. En parlant d'équipier, où étaient les siens ? Partit, les lâches. Ou les trop prudent, préfèrent le laisser seul, plutôt de risquer de se faire prendre, de perdre des informations, ou pire, d'en donner. Qu'était la vie d'un seul, aussi jeune et géniale soit il, comparé à la vie du village entier. Rien, un pion en moins, tout au plus.

La nuit n'était plus aussi noire, lorsqu'il les sema, son cœur battant à la chamade. Il ne leurs en voulait pas, trop heureux de s'en être sortit, et surtout, d'avoir laissé son bandeau à l'abri, chez lui. Il se décontracta, l'adrénaline baissa, et il eut la possibilité de soupirer, plusieurs fois, avant de rejoindre le village.

La forêt était fraîche et dense, les oiseaux pépiaient, tandis que les grillons chantaient. On était au printemps, le temps rêvé pour se promener à Konoha, le merveilleux, le magnifique village que tous adoraient sans limite. Tous sauf quelques uns, comme Orochimaru. Surtout lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux immenses portes, que des genin avaient crut bon d'avoir recouvert de graffiti rouge vifs, le récent jônin fut surpris de trouver un de ces genin complètement crétins, assis, détendus, en train d'attendre les divinités des ninjas, du vent, de la terre, et des idiots aux cheveux blancs, yeux noirs, kimono blancs, et sourire tellement agaçants et débile savaient quoi. Le futur maître des serpents, et, psychopathe notoire, eut à peine le temps de poser une question, qu'un poids immense se fit sentit sur ses bras, et d'une voix mi aigue, mi grave le pressa de questions.

Jiraiya, douze ans, toujours genin, et aspirant à s'élever au grade de chûnin dans un peu moins d'un mois. Tempérament fonceur, gamin, obstiné, idiot, libre, pervers, frimeur, et tout une liste d'Orochimaru n'avait pas le cœur à faire. Le tout formerait un gaspillage inutile de papier, de rouleau et d'encre.

« Que fais tu là, Jiraiya ? Je croyais que tu voulais réussir la dernière épreuve de l'examen ? »

Demanda t il d'une fois froide, qui coupa dans son élan le genin. Celui-ci fixa son ancien « équipier », avant des répondre.

« Ils sont revenus plus tôt, ils n'ont rien voulus me dire te concernant, et Sarutobi m'a même dit de me taire. Alors, j'ai…»

« Tu… _m'attendait_ ? » Acheva t il d'une voix glaciale, avec une point d'ironie, qui lui était propre, et qui ne se débarrassait jamais d'une pointe de mépris, surtout lorsqu'il s'adressait au plus idiot des ninja.

« Bah ouais, à ce qui parais les gardes du seigneur sont plutôt balaises… »

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? » Toujours ce même ton, distant, froid, moqueur, et dédaigneux.

« Non. Je… j'attendais, c'est tout… » Avoua Jiraiya, l'air un peu moins fier. Il regrettait son geste, il regrettait ses paroles.

« Orochimaru reviendra, il reviendra, et moi, je l'attendrais. »

Parfois, Jiraiya se sentait vraiment idiot d'essayer de jouer l'ami de ce frimeur de pacotille.

« Si je n'étais pas revenu, qu'aurais tu fait ? »

« Hum… je crois que j'aurais bousillé la tête des samouraï, et du seigneur. » S'écria l'enfant en souriant. Ce sourire qui faisait hésiter Orochimaru, le frapper pour le rendre plus intelligent ou se contenter de lever les yeux au ciel. Il resta de glace. Avant d'esquisser un micro sourire.

« Tu es vraiment idiot. »

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'un sale frimeur de pacotille, sale face de serpent ! »

« Moi au moins, je ne suis plus genin. » Remarque non sans ironie le shinobi. Son vis-à-vis se tue. Un point pour le ninja. Zéros pour celui que l'on surnommait l'éternel imprévisible.

Celui-ci marque une pause, avant d'hurler qu'il serait un jour reconnu, et admiré, tandis qu'Orochimaru le supplierais de l'épargner.

Ce dernier le regarda avec une lueur mi agacée, mi lassée, et peut être un peu amusée. Avant d'interrompre le monologue intensif du « toujours genin », et de le ramener de force au village, sous les regards _vraiment _effrayés des futurs géniteurs de Kogetsu et Izumo. Ensuite, il le lâcha, obéissant aux réclamations, non aux menaces, et déclara que, son rapport rempli, il se chargerait de l'entraînement de Jiraiya, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas honte à toute leurs classe qui, omis Kuro Hanzô, Uchiwa Daisuke, était passé chûnin, voire jônin.

Jiraiya eut beau protesté de vive voix, et de vifs coups, ce fut un sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres, lorsque son équipier eut le dos tourné, et s'en allait vers la tour du Hokage. Il était content qu'il soit revenu. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que Tsunade, elle aussi en mission. Ils seraient enfin tout les trois.

* * *

Petite histoire qui trottait le soir, et que j'ai couchée par écrit, pour faire plaisirs à certains/certaines. J'espère que cela vous aura plus. Peut être il y aura t il une suite, je ne sais pas.


	3. Pourquoi oublies tu toujours ?

**Titre**: Pourquoi oublies tu toujours ?

**Auteur**: Chonaku

**Fandom**: Naruto.

**Disclaimer**: Je remercie Kishimoto de ne pas avoir créé James Potter et d'avoir, au contraire, donné naissance à quantité de personnages tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Qu'il puisse me pardonner d'emprunter ses personnages, comme je lui pardonne d'avoir exterminés presque tout mes personnages préférés. Et aussi, longue vie aux épisodes 114 et 82 de Naruto shippuden ^^.

**Genre**: Heu… indéfinissable ? Général.

Bonne lecture à tous! :)

* * *

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. » Commença d'une manière étrangement calme Jiraiya. Cependant, quiconque le côtoyait un tant soit peu pouvait deviner que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Bien qu'il le connaisse depuis des années, Orochimaru fit celui qui ne comprenait pas. En effet, il continuait de marcher tranquillement à droite de son équipier, avec le visage indifférent, voire ennuyé des jours heureux. Avalant sa salive, une manière comme une autre pour ne pas craquer et mettre une raclée bien méritée à son équipier, Jiraiya repris :

« Je sais que le concept est étranger pour toi, mais les êtres humains ont des sentiments, Orochimaru. Ce faisant, lorsqu'ils… perdent un proche, ils se sentent suffisamment mal pour ne pas avoir besoin de tes sarcasmes à deux balles. »

Même à ses propres oreilles, ses paroles lui semblaient faciles, futiles, loin de sa verve verbale habituelle. Cependant, il fallait qu'il dise ces paroles. Ne serais ce que parce que c'était Orochimaru qui devait les entendre, ou mieux encore, les comprendre. Il n'y avait pas plus que trois personnes qui pouvaient faire entendre raison au shinobi. Juste trois personnes pour lui rappeler l'évidence : un ninja est un être humain avant d'être un espion, un voleur, un assassin, ou simplement un combattant. Ce simple fait, Orochimaru avait bien du mal à le retenir. En fait, le nombre de choses qu'il ne retenait pas était tout simplement effarent, du point de vue de Jiraiya, bien entendu.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Autour d'eux, il continuait de pleuvoir.

« Ah, vraiment ? »

Et, dans la rue déserte, seuls demeuraient la rumeur de leur pas, le chant de la pluie. La douleur sourde dans la poitrine de Jiraiya. La colère qui naissait peu à peu. Et les pleurs de Tsunade qui ne le quittaient pas, jamais. Comme un chant funèbre. Un cauchemar qui ne cessait de le hanter.

« Tu veux parler de ma… discussion de ce matin avec Tsunade ? » Demanda avec froideur l'assassin sans se tourner vers son vis-à-vis.

Jiraiya remarqua avec horreur que le ninja avait le ton des discussions ennuyeuses. Mais mince, n'entendait il pas Tsunade pleurant la mort de son frère ? Avait-il déjà oublié la bataille, le cadavre décomposé sous le drap blanc ? La perte d'un quasi petit frère, la peine d'une amie, d'une équipière, le sang versé, les larmes ? Cela n'avait il donc aucune importance pour lui ?

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Jiraiya, avec toute l'amertume dont il était capable. Et les divinités savaient très bien que la vie de ninja pouvait rendre amer le plus optimiste des hommes. Sa réponse monosyllabique prononcée, il tourna sa tête dans la direction de son ami. Il ne pouvait voir que son profil. La pluie coulant sur les longs cheveux noirs, reformant les contours du visage, des joues, glissant enfin de la gorge blanche pour s'en aller à l'entre croissement du kimono noir d'encre. Noir. Blanc. Noir. Blanc. Noir. Une sobriété habituelle, aussi coutumière que l'indifférence, l'imperméabilité, les sarcasmes, le souvenir de la cruauté.

« Elle est une kunoichi, Jiraiya. Comme toi et moi sommes des shinobi. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin, se repassera inévitablement dans les jours qui viennent. »

Une lueur dans l'œil jaune. Une simple lueur que Jiraiya oublia vite, au profit de la colère, toujours là, toujours présente dans leur dispute, leur désaccord. Et le Refus. 'Tu ne changeras pas le monde, Jiraiya. Il est ainsi, et le restera. Que tu continues, ou pas, cela ne changera rien au bout du compte. La prophétie est fausse. Le monde des shinobi est un monde de souffrance et le restera. '

'Vas te faire foutre la petite voix', cracha intérieurement le maitre des batraciens.

« Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Dan, Hanzô, Daisuke, Ayumi. Tsunade. _Toi_. _Moi_. »

Les derniers mots prononcés avaient le goût de l'amertume, presque de la colère.

Pourtant, jamais la voix d'Orochimaru n'aurait pu paraitre aussi neutre aux oreilles du premier passant venu. Ce que n'était pas Jiraiya, ce que n'avait jamais été Jiraiya. L'un des rares amis de l'assassin, si le concept ne lui était pas étranger. Ce qui pouvait être le cas, mais l'écrivain ne souhaitait pas aborder ce sujet. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir perdu Nawaki, vu les pleurs de Tsunade. Pas alors qu'ils commençaient juste à rentrer au cœur du problème.

« Tu as carrément sous entendu qu'elle avait tué son frère, tu te rends compte de ça, _bâtard_ ? « La mort est une chose tristement courante chez les shinobi. Hélas, les enfants ont tant de mal à freiner leur enthousiasme, surtout quand ils ont reçus la veille un objet de grande valeur.» Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui jeter ça à la figure, hein ? Tu peux me le dire, Orochimaru ?! »

Il agrippa le kimono, arrêta Orochimaru, le força à le regarder. Dans ses yeux noirs où se lisaient à la fois la colère et la douleur. Le visage de l'assassin était toujours aussi horriblement neutre, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, comme si tout ce qui se passait ne le touchait pas. La main libre de Jiraiya alla se poser sur la gorge blanche d'Orochimaru, tandis que l'autre restait toujours accrochée au tissu noir du kimono. Comme une incitation à parler. Comme un « je ne te lâcherais pas, Orochimaru ».

Presque comme un « tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie pas ».

Presque.

Après, tout, c'était Jiraiya.

Jiraiya qui percevait la chaleur de la peau sous le tissu sombre du vêtement. Qui devinait les pulsations du sang dans les veines jugulaires, qui sentait les mouvements de la pomme d'Adam, lorsqu'Orochimaru avala sa salive avant de parler.

« Qui crois-tu effrayer en faisant ça, Jiraiya ? Moi ? Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant. » Un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage, tandis que sa main se posa durement sur le bras qui tenait son cou. Il pourrait facilement se détacher de l'étreinte. Après tout, ils n'en sont pas à leur première altercation. Cependant, il ne le fit pas, malgré sa main sur l'avant bras de Jiraiya, la main de ce dernier sur sa gorge, et son ton dur lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« Arrêtez de faire les enfants. Nous sommes des ninja, nous sommes en guerre. Seuls les fous et les enfants pensent ne pas subir de pertes. Oui, j'ai vu Tsunade pleurer. Oui, nous avons perdus Nawaki aujourd'hui. Eh ben, est ce une raison pour se conduire de la sorte, se morfondre, se laisser aller, pleurer, comme si nous étions des personnes… _ordinaires_ ? »

Il marqua une pause, fixant Jiraiya avec toute l'ironie et la froideur dont il était capable. L'assassin sentit la main emprisonnant son cou perdre de sa force, tandis que Jiraiya avait prit cet air sérieux qu'il ne réservait que pour les situations graves, les discussions dont ils se passeraient bien tout les deux. Autour d'eux, il continuait de pleuvoir, sans qu'ils y songent, trop pris dans la dispute.

Sous la pluie, le manipulateur de serpent soupira :

« Il faut sans cesse vous le redire : règle 11 : il est impératif que le ninja se montre impassible en toute circonstance. Règle 15 : un chef d'équipe doit toujours veillé à ce que ses subordonnés n'oublient pas leurs devoirs de ninja. Enfin, règle numéro 25 : un ninja ne doit _jamais_ pleuré. La Mission avant le reste. Quand est ce que vous le comprendrez ? Quand cesserez-vous de caresser le rêve idiot d'être en paix, de pouvoir être heureux, de ne jamais rien _perdre_ ? »

Finalement, il rejeta le bras qui serrait sa gorge, sans que Jiraiya ne fasse rien d'autre que ramener son autre main le long de son corps. Et de défier Orochimaru du regard, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, pas encore amis, mais déjà rivaux. Bien des choses avaient changées depuis, comme par exemple les vingt centimètres en plus que Jiraiya se plaisait à chaque fois de rappeler à un Orochimaru passablement complexé par son mètre soixante dix. Ou encore, les cernes plus prononcées de ce dernier, le regard qui avait perdu son éclat innocemment doré pour devenir finalement un jaune glauque, froid, presque vide lorsque personne n'était là.

Enfin, lorsqu'il croyait que personne n'était là.

Soudainement, Jiraiya se rappela un détail.

« Orochimaru… »

Kazan, Tsuki. La tombe. Les fleurs blanches. Les deux bougies à la fête des morts. La position de prière, les yeux clos, comme pour se recueillir, pour penser plus sereinement, pour retenir les larmes qui ne devaient _jamais_ être versées. A force de côtoyer le masque, on oublierait parfois l'enfant trop vite grandi qui le porte.

Orochimaru regarda Jiraiya avec un mélange de froideur et de mépris, sans la nuance subtile d'ironie et de moquerie qui définissait clairement leur dispute comme étant passagère. Revenant toujours, comme revient le sang sur les mains des shinobi, mais vouée à disparaitre, comme toute vie humaine. Seulement, cette fois ci, c'était différent. Quelque chose avait muté sans que le maitre des batraciens s'en soit aperçut. Ou, était ce Orochimaru qui avait changé sans qu'il se soit rendus compte de rien, sans qu'il ait rien voulu voir ?

« Tu m'ennuies, Jiraiya. Vous m'ennuyez tous, dans ce village. » Ajouta l'assassin avant de tourner le dos à celui qui était son équipier. Celui-ci ne voyait plus que la sombre masse de cheveux noirs, le kimono collant la peau blanche et tiède. « Je vais aller faire mon rapport à Sarutobi. »

'Tu m'ennuies ? Vous m'ennuyez tous ? Ce village ? Sarutobi-sans-sensei ? '

'_Ce_ village. '

Le vôtre. Pas le mien.

D'un geste, Le ninja légendaire posa sa main sur l'épaule de son équipier, serrant sa prise aussi fort qu'il était possible de le faire en public. L'orage grondait encore au dessus d'eux, et il lui semblait que la pluie se renforçait de minutes en minutes tandis que les maisons paraissaient ternes et pâlottes sous l'averse. Le village était aussi terne qu'il pourrait l'être si Tsunade et Orochimaru venaient à partir. S'ils le quittaient, eux aussi, le laissant seul au milieu de la multitude. Seul.

« Konoha est ton village. »

Si Orochimaru s'arrêtât, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. C'était mieux ainsi, probablement.

« C'est ton village, comme c'est le mien, celui de Tsunade, Dan, Sarutobi-sensei, et des autres. »

'Donc arrêtes de faire comme si tu es seul, comme si nous étions tes ennemis. Comme si j'étais _ton_ ennemi.' Non, c'est impossible de dire cela, il ne comprendrait pas. Oui, il ne le comprendrait sans doute pas. Il avait tellement de mal à faire confiance, à créer des liens. Les crier comme des évidences ne pouvait que le faire fuir, et non le ramener à la raison.

« Ne l'oublie pas, Orochimaru. »

Les gouttes de pluie piquants sa main, coulant le long de ses doigts resserrés sur l'épaule, presque trop fortement. Son souffle de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus calme. Et, l'assassin qui répondit impassiblement, après un court silence :

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes bêtises. » Il rejeta rapidement et sans effort la main sur son épaule, sans se retourner, encore une fois. « Contrairement à toi, je ne dispose pas de loisirs illimités pour jouer les maraudeurs errant ici et là, en quête de je ne sais telle inspiration érotique pour écrire des navets que personne ne lira. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il reprit sa route. Cette fois, Jiraiya ne le retenu pas. Réprimant l'envie extrêmement tentante de gifler plusieurs fois de suite son équipier, voire de lui fracasser son crâne de sociopathe frimeur, froid, et complètement déconnecté de la réalité, et qui ne comprendra jamais rien à rien. Oui, rien à rien.

La pluie semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Comme Orochimaru semblait ne jamais vouloir comprendre.

'Rien à foutre. 'Pensa rageusement Jiraiya, en reprenant sa route, sans savoir vraiment où aller.

Il savait pertinemment que Tsunade ne voudrais pas le voir, ne voudrais voir rien ni personne qui puisse lui rappeler l'horrible scène, la réalité. 'Nous sommes en guerre', lui rappela alors la petite voix, tandis qu'il revoyait l'enterrement, Tsunade en noir, les larmes le long de ses joues, comme autant de souvenirs qui revenaient dans sa mémoire, dont celui du corps mutilé, d'un visage familier rendu presque anonyme par les coups, les blessures, le sang, et sans doute aussi les larmes de douleur. Un enfant, ce n'était d'un enfant bordel, pourquoi des shinobi auraient fait de telles choses à un gosse ? 'Ce qui s'est passé ce matin, se repassera inévitablement dans les jours qui viennent'. Un gosse, un frère, bon sang. 'Nous sommes en guerre.' Des shinobi en guerre, voila ce qu'ils étaient, _ce que nous sommes, Jiraiya_.

Pourquoi l'oublies tu à chaque fois ?

* * *

Il est bien triste et sombre, celui là. Bon, je vous promet que la suite sera plus... beaucoup plus optimiste, disons.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, dans ce cas (et même si ce n'est pas le cas) faîtes le moi savoir, s'il vous plait.


End file.
